Getting Down with the Songfic
by squrriel-HATER
Summary: SONGFIC YAOI Hiei and Kurama fic! Well there's really nothing to say its a songfic about Hiei and Kurama as a couple. And Blah...Blah....Blah please R&R please and if you flame me the flames will roast my mashmellows.


__

Chicken: Guess what Cat

Cat: What 

Chicken: I don't have to write anymore of DarkPiggy's fics anymore HAHAHAHHAHAHA

Cat: ya but what you left him in the reviews was ruff

Chicken: so your point he's a jack-ass that all 

Cat: *to readers* read the reviews to DarkPiggy's story's she's mad at him and I mean mad!

* Drowning deep in my sea of loathing, 

Broken your servant I kneel*

"Hey Kurama ya okay" Kurama was in deep thought when Yuske interrupted "ya I am just thinking about something" turning his head back to face the window. "About your Fight tomorrow…right?" He turned back to Yuske giving him a small smile "that and a few other things as well, but I'll be fine so don't worry about me." Yuske walked over to the door and opened it "are you shore Kurama" he put one foot out of the door "I'll be fine…go have fun with the others" "okay but if you need us give us a call we'll all be down stairs" Yuske closed the door. Kurama suddenly held his stomach in pain "not now any time but now please"

__

*Looking at my own reflection,

When suddenly it changes

Violently it changes (oh no) 

There is no turning back now

You've woken the demon in me*

He fell on the floor and rolled into a ball trying to stop it, his hair was becoming sliver and was getting longer by the second his eyes where turning from forest green to golden orbs. His regular human ears disappeared and his fox ears came to view. It was true Youko was back. He is alive!

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

" WOW URAMESHI DO YOU FEEL THAT" Kwabara yelled over the music across the room to the boy talking to the Keiko. "WHAT KWABARA" he walked over to the tall red headed boy "do you feel that Urameshi the power's huge and it's coming from are room!" Yuske finally felt it "WHOA" Kwabara started to run up the stairs with Yuske on his heels.

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Hiei already felt the huge power coming from the room, he was running tords the hotel they were staying in. He knew that Kurama had something bothering him but he wouldn't tell any body. 'Baka kitsune you knew this was going to happen why didn't you tell me'. 

*_Get up, come on get down with the sickness_

Open your hate, and let flow into me

You mother get up

You f*cker get up 

Madness is the gift, that has been given to me*

Hiei got to the room and broke the window to get into it once he got to his feet, he was attacked by a rose whip. Hiei looked up after he jumped out of the way, it was covered in vines and flowers like a jungle would be. " Welcome Hiei to my little jungle do you like it?" Hiei took his kantana out of it's sheet " I hate it Youko and I thought you'd died." Youko put away his rose whip and slowly walked over to Hiei circling him. Youko called on his plants and tied up Hiei, he couldn't budge one inch without having vines replace the others. "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS KURAMA!" 

*_I can see inside you, the sickness is rising_

Don't try to deny what you feel

It seems that all good has died 

And is decaying in me*

"No reason at all koi I can't have someone else take you from me that's all" Hiei had a very shocked look came upon on his face "KOI………you…..you mean you love me!" Youko just smirked at the comment, he put his slender arms around the fire demon and rested his chin on Hiei's shoulder. "Your very lucky to have the famous Youko Kurama wanting you." Hiei just gave up he knew he wasn't going to win. Youko pulled Hiei closer and kissed his cheek.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Yuske and Kwabara ran to the door and tried to open it. "I CAN'T OPEN IT KWABARA!" Kwabara summoned his sprite sword and cut down the door, once he finish they ran into the room to find it to be a jungle…………….

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~ !~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Youko called his plants off of Hiei, then grabbed Hiei into another hug. "Ai shiteru Hiei-chan"


End file.
